


Captain Levi Is Always Right

by anewkindofthrill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Dystopia, M/M, Sad, crazy dictator Erwin, why did AO3 eat my tags there were tags right from the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewkindofthrill/pseuds/anewkindofthrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's and Levi's last moments under the gallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Levi Is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot bunny that's been hopping around for ages now and [this beautiful piece of art](http://pickletea.tumblr.com/post/77780298840/its-a-bit-sad-im-sorry) inspired me to write it down.

Hanji's brown hair mingles with the pool of blood her head lies in. The red spot forms an eerily accurate circle, steadily becoming bigger and bigger, making Hanji look like a dead fallen angel, wearing the halo of the damned.

While Eren hasn't even moved when Hanji's been shot in front of their eyes, Levi's screams were there instantly. He screamed until his throat was sore, until he didn't have any air left. An ironic reminder of what is to come.

Hanji had been a double agent; when Levi and Eren started their revolution against Erwin and his reign of terror that followed the fall of the king, the scientist wanted to go with her best friend and her favourite test subject, but she stayed at Erwin's side, making a surprisingly good spy for the rebels.

She's dead now and Levi's silent. Raising his head, he takes in everything he sees but Eren; he keeps Eren for the end; when he crosses the line, his soul will be inprinted with Eren's image. His heart will pump blood of the colour of Eren's eyes. His breath will be Eren's smell. 

The audience - these people think of him as a hero, and for the first time in his life, this is good. Maybe, after their meaningless deaths, they will finally rise against the man Levi once had trusted with his life. The man who lost his mind when he lost his arm.

Erwin looks at the pair with dead eyes, standing in the sand of the court, right between the shadows of the two gallows. There is no emotion, no particular pride or joy about finally having been able to capture the men his people love. He just stands there, hot, dry wind throwing sand on the Wings of Freedom on his jacket, on the jackets of all the soldiers in the court under the hot, merciless sun.

There is no Military Police anymore, nor does the Garrison still exist (Pixis' corpse has never been found). Wings, just Wings everywhere.

How Levi came to hate these wings. He remembers the tears that stained Eren's beautiful cheeks when he wrote his huge graffiti on Wall Sina all these years before.

"DEATH TO THE RECON CORPS"

The hope in the people's eyes hurts Levi, and he averts his gaze to the only hope he's ever had. Which means the end is near.

For all the moments in his life Eren has spent agitated and angry, he's calm now. He looks at Erwin with no decipherable emotion and Levi sees himself on the tanned face. Over the years, Levi soaked up all the emotion Eren radiated, he became more openly angry and honest, but also more affectionate, his actions seemed to be more heartfelt. Eren, on the other hand, learned how to seal himself off, stay calm and collected, how to stand over everything and everyone.

Eren became the leader of Levi's revolution and Levi has always been thankful for that.

Suddenly, Eren turns his head and looks at Levi. This is the moment Eren's collected facade breaks down and he starts crying - and smiling. He would always smile his stupid smile at Levi, regardless of how mature he has become over the years. During the rebellion. Levi can't help but smile back at the brat - always his brat.

He really doesn't want to think about the time they've spent together, he doesn't want to be so cliché and watch his whole life in his mind's eye before dying - because honestly, he hasn't really lived this life before Eren Jäger. Back then, another Levi had lived another life. Another Levi tried to survive, another Levi wanted to save his friends and to taste freedom.

But this Levi, Eren's Levi, wanted to make a change; not only taste freedom, but lead to freedom, _become freedom for everyone_.

Maybe this whole wish has been futile since the day they lost their Wings.

But when Levi looks into Eren's eyes, seeing the same hope he's seen in the people's eyes, he doesn't think so. Maybe their death isn't meaningless at all. Maybe this will be the beginning of a new era for humanity.

He would be okay with this if it weren't for the fact that death could mean never see Eren again. Never smell him again, never touch him again, no Eren, even if they leave together, the possibility of the loss of Eren is there. That's why it is essential that Eren will be the last thing _he will be_ when they die. Maybe their souls will be tied together like that, maybe they'll be reincarnated together like that.

They still smile at each other, both crying, both calm. They don't need to profess their love to each other - there is no bigger truth than the love between Eren Jäger and Captain Levi.

In the middle of the court, Hanji's corpse lies in the hot sun. The one who loved Titans. Back in the time when Titans were their enemy, the love between young Eren and the Captain had started to bloom, skinny love, light touches no one talked about, long stares everyone denied to have noticed. Protective feelings and hero worship became true, deep love when their common wish, their common reason to life forced them to cut off each other's wings.

Fallen angels; the one on the ground with her bloody halo, the two standing with their halos of rope around their necks.

Erwin, in the hot sun, his blond hair glowing, godlike.

"Goodbye."

"Yeah. See you soon."

The lovers jump, hoping Levi will be right. That they will see each other soon.

The angels are flying, floating some inches above the ground, without wings. Their halos is what keeps them up in the air.

But in the end, Captain Levi is always right, isn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Just wanna say hi? 
> 
> [main blog](http://anewkindofthrill.tumblr.com/)   
>  [manga and anime (mainly SnK) side blog](http://anoldkindofthrill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
